1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape loading device for a high-speed search of a video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as a "VCR"), and more specifically to a tape loading device for high-speed search designed to search out of the position of a program recorded on the tape by a user in a high-speed running mode, namely the FF/REW mode. In particular, the present invention relates to a tape loading device for the high-speed search of a VCR, designed to search out the position on a tape where a program is recorded. The recording and searching of specific signals for searching for a picture is designed to be carried out by the same head, and is intended to reproduce any desired program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape loading device for a high-speed search is constructed in the manner as that schematically shown in FIG. 1, on an ordinary deck mechanism in which a tape T is drawn out from a supply reel 2 the tape cassette 1 is placed on the deck, is wound on a rotary head drum 5 in a predetermined angle through a supply roller 3 and an erasing head 4 and then as wound on a winding reel 9 through an audio control head 6, a capstan shaft 7 and a pinch roller 8. A search sensor 11 is disposed on the base plate 10 in the zone adjacent to the central opening 1a of the cassette 1 so that a user can record determined signals in the initial part of a program using the erasing head 4 located on the supply side of the tape T at the time of recording the program on the tap T. Whenever the user desires to record the program again, he may use the search sensor 11 disposed adjacent to the opening 1a of the cassette 1 to read the signal recorded on the tape T in FF/REW mode and search out the recorded position of the signal. The tape T is then returned automatically to its reproduction position.
In order to maintain the tap T in a reproduction mode, the power of the driving motor 12 is, as shown in FIG. 2, transmitted to a cam gear 16 through reduction gear trains 13, 13'; 14, 14'; 15, 15'. As the cam gear 16 rotates, a rack gear 17 is rotated along the locus of a cam groove 16a. A pinion gear 18 rotates as much as the rotation stroke of a rack gear 17, and a pair of loading gears 19, 19' engaged with an operating gear 18' is thereby a pair of slant post assemblies 20, 20' connected to the operating gear 18' through a lever system draws the tape T and are pressed to a pair of stoppers 21, 21' to complete the loading. Meanwhile, to the loading gears 19, 19', to be engaged with the operating gear 18' to transfer the slant post assembly 20, 20', are connected the ends of levers 22, 22' and loading arms 23, 23' on which the slant post assembly 20, 20' are mounted. The loading gears 19, 19' are, as shown in FIG. 3 (represented by only a gear assembly on one side), connected to a loading arm 23 by means of a brushing 24 adapted to fit in an annular groove 19a, since the projecting portion 19b has the annular groove 19a formed in the middle, lower portion of the bottom thereof. To a fixing member 23a mounted saliently at one edge of the loading arm 23 is attached one end of a coil spring 27 for pressing the slant post assembly 20 to the stopper 21, which is wound around the peripheral surface of a projecting part 19b of the loading gear 19. The other end is fixed to a connecting pin 19c mounted saliently on one side of the bottom and caught by a cut-off portion 23b formed at a predetermined angle at one edge of the loading arm 23.
According to the conventional mechanism having the above-described structure, when signals are recorded on the tape T, they are recorded by the erasing head 4 disposed in the running path of the tape T in the reproduction mode. In a complete loading state, and when signals are search again, they are searched out by the search sensor 11 which is quite different from the signal recording position in the FF/REW mode. Consequently there is a problem in that when a desired position is searched out and then the tape T is reloaded and reproduced, it is impossible to exactly search out the position of a desired picture.